The Best Year of Your Life
by Dana1
Summary: CHAPTER 22 is up: One Duck leaves high school behind while the new captains will face new problems from the acting Coach of Junior Varsity. Fourth fic in the Surviving High School Series
1. We’re Doing What?

Title: The Best Year of Your Life  
Author: Dana  
Rating: PG (To be safe)  
Warnings: Will list them if I think you should know them. In other words if there are any I'll let you know.  
Summary: Ah it's finally senior year. The ignored is gone. Now it's time to enjoy school. However, Adam is not as happy as the others are. Will returning to a certain event bring back memories or bring on depression.  
Author's note: THIS IS THE FORTH AND FINAL FIC IN THE SURVIVING HIGH SCHOOL SERIES. PLEASE READ: FALLING OUT OF REACH, FRIENDS WITH THE ENEMY, AND CATCH ME I'M FALLING FIRST.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Duckies. But I claim everyone else.  
  
Notes: This story starts June of 1998. Though it's supposed to be Senior Year. Hey only way I'm going to make this idea of mine work. But the majority of the fic is Senior year. Actually when I was in high school you became a senior the minute school ended your junior year. And I change a few events. And yeah it's not an event there. but Disney did it so can I! So sue me! well no don't do that. I'm a college student that is one of the lowest paid people at Bear Creek Corporation. the janitors make more!  
  
We're Doing What?  
  
"Cheer up Banksie. Its finally senior year for you." My brother in law, Keith Hawkinson, said. He and my sister, Christina, are home for the summer. They live in Sacramento California.  
  
Why is it people have a problem with saying my name anyway? "Banksie? Thanks a lot Hawkinson. You are a part of this family."   
  
"You know I was kidding right? Seriously though. School's been out what? A week? And all you can say is you hope summer never ends. Come on you are supposed to enjoy senior year."  
  
"After the first couple of years of high school what did you expect me to say?"  
  
"Ah but they won't be attending Eden Hall and Josh is in jail. No reason why you can't enjoy it. All those college, junior league, and NHL scouts scouting you, you'll have your pick of it all."  
  
"Is he still complaining about school? junior year just ended." We both turned around to see my best female friend, Marcy, and my girlfriend, Brandy.  
  
"He complains to you too? Jeez and I thought it was because I'm his brother in law. I hope you two are here to take him somewhere. He's driving me crazy." Keith said.  
  
"You're still mad because Chris went to the movies without you. Actually, we are going to Averman's party. You can come if you want." I said putting my shoes on.  
  
"Nah. I'm going over to Jeffrey and Rhiannon's to help them sort their stuff for the garage sale tomorrow."  
  
Jeffrey, my older brother, put off going to law school a year. He worked as an intern at my dad's firm while Rhiannon finished school. Now they have both admitted to Yale. Who knows where I'll be next year? I'm not even sure I want to go to college. This is part of my gripe about senior year.  
  
We took Brandy's car to Averman's. She had the radio on to Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. "See now aren't you glad Adam here is a preppy and not a skater boy?" Marcy said. I was glad when Stole by Kelly Rowland started playing. I know that I shouldn't be glad when that plays but it got me out of that conversation.   
  
Averman's parents let him have a back to school party in their apartment. We were one of the last guests to arrive.   
  
"Hey Cap!" Mikah yelled over Ashanti's song What's Love. Maybe a bit too much Jolt for Mikah.   
  
"Banks!" A familiar voice said. I turned around to see Ken Wu. He had moved back to San Francisco to train for Nagano. He didn't do badly. He got the bronze medal.   
  
"Hey Kenny congrats on Nagano." I said.  
  
"Thank you. I heard you led the team to another state championship. way to go."  
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Hey it's summer. We're not supposed to talk about hockey. Let's dance." Brandy said grabbing my hand. rock the Party by Benzino was playing.  
  
in the middle of No Scrubs by TLC my phone started ringing. "Excuse me." I said to Brandy. I moved to somewhere quieter. "Hello?"  
  
'Adam? It's mom. I just got off the phone with Coach Wilson. It seems that the Goodwill Games Committee wants to try to do a hockey tournament at the games in New York. They want the Ducks.'  
  
"They want what?" I wasn't sure I had heard her right.  
  
'The Ducks. they decided you did so well at the Junior Goodwill games six years ago that you can help them.'  
  
"Thanks mom. I gotta tell the others." I was still shocked. I turned off the stereo.   
  
What were the others going to think of this? 


	2. One Small Problem

Notes: I missed one thing. This fic was originally going to start a week before school started. That's why it says back to school party. Whoops! This will answer the Wu question.   
  
One Small Problem  
  
Here goes nothing. "My mom just called. Wilson called her. The Goodwill Games are next month in New York City decided to add a hockey tournament. They want the Ducks to represent the US again."   
  
Everyone seemed excited about it. Maybe I worried for no reason.   
  
"Kenny looks like you picked the right time to come back." Charlie said clapping him on the back.  
  
"That's just it. I'm already competing in the Goodwill Games in figure skating." Kenny said.  
  
"Hey do girlfriends get to go? I want to meet Elvis Stojko and Ilia Kulik." Brandy said. "No offense Ken." She said quickly.  
  
"That's okay. I don't think either is competing. Elvis is hurt but I'm not sure about Ilia." Kenny said.   
  
"Darn!" Brandy pouted.   
  
I kissed her. "Brandy I'd love for you to be there. You too Marcy." I said turning to her.  
  
"Just one small problem though." Guy said. "With Kenny competing in figure skating we've still got open spots. With Connie being kicked off the team and Jesse..." he let it trail off there.  
  
I was glad that Guy hadn't finished that. "I'm sure coach knows about that." I said.   
  
"When's he calling practice?" Charlie asked.   
  
"I don't know. My mother didn't say. He'll tell us."  
  
Someone turned the music back on. The Goodwill Games were forgotten for now. As I danced with Brandy to the song Ain't it Funny by Jennifer Lopez started playing.   
  
***  
The next day I walked into Coach Wilson's office. Eden Hall had reopened the rink and dorms for us. Practice wouldn't be until tomorrow. "You wanted to see me Coach?"  
  
"Yes Adam. As you may know, there are two spots open on the Goodwill Games team. I've decided to give one of the spots to Mikah Riley. I think he has shown that he deserves to be in that spot."  
  
I had no trouble with that. Wilson had a point. "Who's the other spot going to?"  
  
He didn't say anything. Maybe they didn't know? But no that couldn't be it. Wilson seemed nervous about something. "I just want you to know that this wasn't my decision. I was told to put her on the team by the committee."  
  
"Her?"   
  
"Connie Moreau." 


	3. Awkwardness

Notes: I picked the music from the stuff I was listening to on DMX 80s channel.  
  
Awkwardness  
  
After the conversation with Coach Wilson, I drove around a bit. I ended up at the one place I seem to find myself when I need to think. I was at the cliff. No I wasn't thinking of jumping. It's just so peaceful there. I find it relaxing when I need to be alone.  
  
I didn't know what to think. She saved my life last year but she was kicked off the Junior Varsity team for some stuff she did to me along with her boyfriend. And she was kicked out of Eden Hall for continuing the activities last year. I just don't know.  
  
I know the others won't want her on the team especially Guy. She broke his heart when she started dating Josh. He was still getting over breaking up with Windy. Windy was going to University of Washington in the fall and they decided it would be better if they broke up.   
  
Charlie's reaction he wasn't certain of. He was gung ho about this ducks fly together stuff even if it didn't look like it their freshmen year. But he'd known Connie since they were in first grade. It would be hard to tell what his reaction would be.  
  
Another one I wasn't sure about was Julie. She and Connie were best friends for three years. She and I had talked about it and like Guy she had noticed something different about Connie their sophomore year. Would she welcome Connie back? Or be mean?  
  
I guess I would find out tomorrow.  
  
***  
I drove to my brother's house. I told him I'd stop by after the meeting to check out his yard sale. When I got there the driveway was crowded.  
  
I found Rhiannon showing an old TV to a kid but I didn't see Jeffrey. I walked over to the table that had CDs and tapes on it. I picked up Aretha Franklin's Greatest Hits CD and thought about it.  
  
"Why don't you buy some music? It's a long flight to New York City." A voice said from behind me making me jump. "He held up Air Supply's Lost in Love tape.  
  
I looked at it. "You're right. But not that." I bought five CDs and tapes total. They were John Mellancamp's Big Daddy, Mike and the Mechanics' The Living Years, Cyndi Lauper's She's so Unusual, Run DMC's Raising Hell, and the B52's Cosmic Thing.   
  
"I didn't know you'd be here." A voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw Connie. I wasn't surprised to see her. Rhiannon was her cousin.  
  
"Hey." I said. Jeffrey wisely walked away. But not too far away. "Thought I'd check out the sale."  
  
"Cool. Uh you hear about me getting a spot on the team?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah Wilson told me earlier." There was awkward silence.   
  
"I gotta go. See you at practice tomorrow?" Connie asked.   
  
"Yeah guess so." I watched her leave.  
  
"She's going to be at the Goodwill Games?" Jeffrey asked coming up to me.  
  
"Wilson said it wasn't his choice." I filled him in.   
  
"Good luck with that." He said. I paid him and left.  
  
***  
All of the out of state Ducks arrived last night. Kenny had already flown back to San Francisco for some more practice. He had said he might come back to Eden Hall in September. They'd all be seeing him again in New York City.   
  
As I walked into the locker room, I suddenly realized I had forgotten to do something. How did I forget? It was the only thing I thought of yesterday. "Uh guys..." I said as I walked in. The sympathetic looks they gave me told me that they already knew.  
  
I went to my locker to change. Halfway through freshmen year they decided to give Julie and Connie their own changing area so we wouldn't see Connie until we were on the ice. I was towards the back as we filed out onto the ice. Connie was standing a good fifty feet away from Julie looking uncomfortable.   
  
As captain, I probably should say something. Huh. I bet Charlie felt the same way when I walked into the locker room seven years ago. But then Jesse...stop it! I chastised myself. No time to dwell on that. Luckily, for all of us, Wilson joined us.   
  
"Thirty laps everyone! You can talk after practice." He blew his whistle. We all started our laps. As I was in lap three I noticed three men sit in the stands. One was Orion, one was Bombay and the other I had never seen before. I had thought the practices were closed to public.   
  
After the laps, we were instructed to climb the ladder. Then we scrimmaged. Connie was on my team along with Mikah, Goldberg, Portman, and Averman.   
  
Most of the people on my team seemed uncomfortable playing on the same side as Connie. I played like there was nothing different. I was captain I had to. After practice was over, I changed quickly. I didn't want to participate in the locker room gossip. When I walked out, I noticed Wilson, Bombay, Orion and that mystery guy talking. I could hear them quite well, where I was standing so I stayed.  
  
"If you are doing it because you feel sorry for him..." The mystery guy trailed off.  
  
"Look Andrew that's not it at all. He was captain already. I am not taking that position away from him! I put Moreau on the team instead of Larson for you. Can't you leave things alone?"  
  
"I know what's best for the team." Bombay said. That's why they were here! They were trying to take me off captain. Wilson had wanted to put Larson on the Goodwill Games team? Interesting.  
  
"You haven't coached this team in four years. They've changed. Trust me when I say Adam was the best choice for captain. I don't know how you and Ted picked your captains but I choose mine at the end of the previous season. They have to have not only the ability on the ice but they have to show leadership qualities. Rick Riley and Keith Hawkinson both showed it and Adam shows it too. This is my team and I decide how to run it not any of you. Thank you for your concern but Adam will be captain not Charlie."  
  
I walked away before they realized I had been standing there. Whoa now that was interesting. I'd thank Wilson but I didn't want him to know I was there. I really liked being captain. 


	4. Old Ducks Appear

Notes: The Larson thing from last chapter, don't ask. I think in later chapters I'll delve into what the heck Andrew, Bombay, and Orion are trying to do. Andrew's like the Tibbles of these Goodwill Games. He doesn't know anything about hockey but he answers to higher ups.   
  
Old Ducks Appear  
  
I was in a bookstore in downtown Edina. I wanted a journal. Don't ask me why I decided I needed one. We were leaving for New York next week. Though the games didn't start for another three weeks Wilson wanted us to practice there. My seventeenth birthday's tomorrow. Well the good side was I'd celebrate it here and not in New York City. I could have asked for a journal as a present but I had a specific kind in mind. I had Jesse's in my hand.  
  
"Can I help you?" A salesperson asked. Her nametag said Ginger.   
  
"Yes. Do you have a journal like this?" I asked holding up Jesse's.   
  
She looked at it for a second and smiled. "Sure do. Aisle three."   
  
I thanked her and headed to aisle three. There it was. I took it and headed to the cashier. She was looking at me oddly. I was used to it. After what happened last year, I'd been getting a lot of those looks. The ones that first said do I know you. Then I'll get the oh that's you look. And occasionally a look of pity unless they have some opinion or know Josh they'd want to talk about it.   
  
I was glad when she was one of the pity people. I walked out of the bookstore. I looked at my watch. An hour until I was supposed to meet the others for practice. I decided to get some lunch. I drove to Mickey's Diner. It was close to Eden Hall. I took a seat at the counter and ordered chili. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around. Standing there was Peter Mark. I almost didn't recognize him. Peter was no longer really short. He was close to Jeffrey's height.   
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"I saw you and thought I'd say hi." Peter said. "Heard about the Ducks being chosen to represent the US again. Congrats on that."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Also heard Connie's back on the team for that."   
  
I wasn't sure how to respond to that. He'd been friends with Connie. Probably still was. "Yeah." I didn't add that it wasn't Wilson's choice. Who cares who made the choice? It's done.  
  
"Good luck with that. Well I gotta go." He said as Casey put my lunch in front of me.  
  
"Bye Peter." I thought about the last time Peter and I talked without other Ducks around. It was almost three years ago. We talked outside of the hospital where Jesse was. We hadn't known if Jesse was going to live or not. He was in a coma then. I remember going outside to be alone. Peter was arriving after getting the phone call from Charlie. I remember Peter saying Jesse always seemed to have it together. That he was the strongest one of us all. Peter never went back to the hospital. I never knew why. Maybe he had planned to but Jesse died before he could.  
  
I ate my lunch and then drove to Eden Hall. Practice has been going about the same as it did at the first one with Connie. I think Wilson was losing patience with us because instead of having us do laps he told us to take seats in the stands.  
  
"I know it's been tough but you have to start acting like a team. We are leaving for New York City in a week. If you don't start acting like a team then you'll lose. Forget everything that's happened before this point. Start over. If you can't handle it, I'll find someone that can. I've got two teams to choose from."  
  
I think that was the wakeup call that the team needed. Heck we never got that ultimatum five years ago when we were trying to work as a team. Bombay did drills as ways of getting us to work together. This truly was a different team with Wilson.  
  
And I was somewhat glad. We could never be that team again and everyone knew it. Too much had happened for us to go back to what we were.   
  
But we'd try.  
  
***  
I was awoken the next day by a kiss. Brandy was smiling down at me. "Wake up sleeping beauty. Or is that sleeping handsome?"  
  
"Hey Brandy. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Waking up the birthday boy."   
  
That woke me up. Oh yeah today's my birthday. I looked at my alarm clock. It was 9:19 am. "Let me get dressed." I said.  
  
She grinned at me and walked out of my room. I quickly changed.   
  
When I went downstairs I found Guy, Charlie, Fulton, Averman, Brandy, and Marcy all there. Everyone was coming over to go swimming before practice. Then after practice we were going somewhere else. No one was telling me where. Last year they took me to Valley Fair Amusement Park. It's like a Duck tradition to plan something special for a Duck's birthday. Julie's birthday is at the end and we've talked about going to Trail of Terror. Our parents practically give up on trying to plan something.   
  
We swam. Julie and Russ went riding while we were swimming. They both love riding Mango and White Lightening. I think Keith and Chris went with them. She asked me if I was going to be riding because she wanted to borrow Ice, who's my horse. I told her no. Keith is probably riding Jaded Sky. Hardly anyone rides Thunder. My dad does rarely. In addition, the stable hand does. But despite the horse's name, he is very slow. Our practice wasn't until one anyway. So, everyone got to relax.  
  
Connie didn't come but I wasn't expecting her to. Things did change yesterday in practice but things were still uncomfortable. I'm sure the same thing would have happened if Terry came back to the team. What happened was still fresh in everyone's minds.   
  
I heard laughing coming from the stairs. I figured it must be Jason. Or Keith, Julie, Chris, and Russ returning from their ride. It was Jason all right. I got out of the pool when I saw who was with him. Two people I hadn't seen in about seven years. The others got out of the pool also.   
  
Standing there was Tommy and Tammy Duncan. They had left the Ducks after we won the State Championship the second time. Averman, Fulton, Charlie, Goldberg, Guy, and I all greeted t hem. The others stood there watching.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I called your house and your mother answered. And she said you were all here," Tommy said. "So we came over and got here at the same time as him." He said pointing at Jason.  
  
"So where are the others?" Tammy asked. "You know Connie, Jesse, Terry, Peter and Karp."  
  
I cringed at the mention of them.  
  
"What?" Tommy asked.  
  
Then I remembered Tommy and Tammy moved across the country to train more in figure skating. Of course, they wouldn't know. But I didn't feel like being the one to tell them.  
  
Charlie was the one to tell them. He took them aside. Everyone else went back into the pool. Jason stripped down to his swim trunks and joined them. I sat on the edge of the pool with my feet in the water. I could hear someone sobbing. I guess Charlie told them. Marcy sat next to me talking quietly.  
  
Charlie, Tammy, and Tommy came back. I didn't have to turn around to know they were giving me looks of pity.  
  
"Come on guys. It's Banks' birthday. We should be celebrating," Averman said breaking the silence. That did it. Everyone went back to what we had been doing.  
  
Charlie introduced Tommy and Tammy to the new Ducks, Mikah, Jason, Brandy, Marcy, and the few Eden Hall hockey players that had come by.  
  
"We're all going somewhere after practice," I said. "You can join us."  
  
"Yeah you can help us," Marcy said. "We are going to be getting things ready for tonight."  
  
"I'll go call mom." Tammy said. 


	5. This Has to Be a Joke

Notes: Sorry for the slow update. Finished a Power Ranger fic (FINALLY!) and working on the next fic of that series. Anyone know how to get two Power Rangers back into their right bodies let me know lol. Seriously, enjoy this chapter. Ya know you'd think I'd be nice to our favorite rich boy on his birthday. I'm not sure if some people will appreciate how I'm writing Orion and Bombay in this chapter. Short chapter. It'll answer a few questions.  
  
This Has to Be a Joke  
  
I think Wilson's patience was wearing thin. I know everyone was trying to work together but it wasn't working that well. He came up to me and expressed his worries when practice was over. "Adam you're captain. Get this team working together. I'm worried they were right."  
  
"Who? Bombay, Orion, Andrew?" He turned around stunned. Good going Adam. You weren't going to tell him you heard! "I heard that conversation."  
  
He sighed. "They want to recreate the team that it was in 1994."   
  
"They can't." I said too quickly to stop myself.   
  
"I know. But they are trying. I still don't understand how any of this is Ted's business. Bombay's using some excuse about your wrist."   
  
Jeez you play with a sprained wrist and no one forgets it. Bet they threw around the fact that I'm injury prone. And you know what? None of my injuries was my fault. Okay it was stupid to stick my arm out. But I hadn't meant that to happen. I wonder if he knows about...  
  
"And Ted doesn't like the idea of you being leader."  
  
"He and I didn't really get along when I was on JV." I didn't want to admit to the Varsity coach that it was because Orion had put him on Varsity and then told the Ducks to stay away from me. I was having a bad year and it didn't go too well."  
  
Wilson nodded. It wasn't that he cared it was that he understood. "Well I understand it's your birthday so go have fun." He said and walked to his office leaving it at that.   
  
I walked towards the locker room and saw Bombay, Orion, and Andrew coming towards me. I hope they don't plan to talk to me. They walked right past me without saying a word. Hmm I wonder what they are up to.  
  
I went to the locker room and changed. Just as we were about to leave Wilson came into the locker room and handed us each an envelope. I opened mine. I couldn't believe what I found in it. It was a plane ticket to New York. At 7:04 tonight. This had to be a joke. It was four now. We'd never have time to pack. I get to spend the night of my birthday on a plane.  
  
"This is a joke right coach?" Goldberg asked. "I mean come on we aren't leaving for six days."  
  
"No joke," Wilson said not looking pleased about this at all. "They want you guys to do some promotional ads since it's a new thing for the Goodwill Games. And they don't want to interfere with your practices. Be at the airport at six." He said and walked away.  
  
So that's what they were here for. Man this stinks. I took out my cell phone and called Marcy. Time to break the news to her and the others.   
  
***  
I gave Charlie and Averman a ride home. It was a quiet ride home. None of us knew what to say about the situation.  
  
When I got home, my parents were in the family room watching Afterglow. They were surprised to see me home. "I thought you'd be with your friends," my mom said hitting stop.  
  
"We are leaving for New York at 7:04 tonight." I said handing them the plane ticket. They read it in disbelief.   
  
"Why so early?" My dad asked. "The games don't start for a month."   
  
"Promotional stuff. Can one of you give me a ride to the airport?"  
  
"Sure Adam. Better pack quickly," mom said.   
  
I went into my room and pulled out my hockey bag, a suitcase, and a carryon. I packed clothes into my suitcase. Made sure I had all of my hockey gear in my hockey bag. Then I thought of what to put in my overnight. I put in my journal, Jesse's journal, the tapes I bought, and two Stephen King books. After some thought, I also threw in the Michael W Smith book.  
  
Happy Birthday to me. 


	6. Bad Luck Ducks?

Notes: That of course should say carryon and not overnight. I love O-Town. I love their new song. I can't wait for November 5th. Also I have never been to Great Neck much less stayed at The Andrew but it looked really beautiful on the Internet! One other note the newspaper article is not written in the way it would normally be but pretend okay? I'm not a journalist.  
  
Bad Luck Ducks?  
  
I gotta use this lonely time   
To change the picture in my frame of mind   
Outside the window there's a sunny day   
I wanna feel it on my face   
"These Are the Days"-O-Town  
  
I sat in the aisle seat on the flight to New York. Guy and Charlie were also in the row. Julie, Connie, and Russ sat in front of us. I had the tray down and was writing in my journal. It wasn't that long of a flight. Two hours and forty minutes. We'd be landing at about quarter to eleven. Guy and Charlie were talking.   
  
We were going to be staying at The Andrew in Great Neck for the next six days. Because we couldn't stay at Long Island University then because it was all of a sudden. Wilson said it was a luxury hotel. The others were excited by the idea of going to New York and this sounded just as great.  
  
My mind went back to half an hour ago.  
  
We were standing in the airport getting ready to board. My mother was handing me more spending money. They said they were going to fly to New York and be at the games. Kiley would stay at Grandma and Grandpa George who are my mother's parents. Martha prepared something for me to eat on the plane before I left. I did not get a chance to look at it. Brandy came to the airport. She handed me two presents.   
  
"The one on top is from Marcy and the one on the bottom is mine. Marcy couldn't come. She's busy undoing everything. Open them on the plane or wherever you are staying. We'll do a combined party for you and Charlie when you get back." Charlie's birthday fell during the Goodwill games.  
  
"Thanks Brandy." I said giving her a quick hug and kiss. "I'll see you in New York in a couple weeks." I had to board the plane then.  
  
"Happy birthday." She said to me as I hugged my mother.   
  
I got on the plane.   
  
I snapped back to attention when I heard Charlie saying something to me. I stared at him blankly.  
  
"What do you want to drink?" A voice said from the other side of me. I turned to see an impatient stewardess standing there.  
  
"Oh uh Ginger Ail." I said. She handed it to me then moved on.  
  
"While you were daydreaming Wilson came by telling us our room assignments. You are rooming with me," Guy said. "Charlie's rooming with Mikah. I don't think he changed it too much from our Eden Hall rooms."  
  
I nodded and slipped my B-52's tape into my Walkman. I started writing my first journal entry.  
  
*I'm on my way to New York for the Goodwill Games. I wonder if it'll be much different from the Junior Goodwill Games. One thing that makes it different is that Kenny and Jesse won't be on the team. A different coach too. I'm pretty sure Wilson won't be caught up in the glamour. I wonder if we will be playing the same people we played four years ago. I know the scouts will be really watching. I knew they would my senior year but they make me nervous. What if they tell me the same thing that they did back then? I'm pretty sure I don't want to go to college but what if they don't think I have the ability to make it in hockey. Who would stop me this time? *  
  
I closed my journal and put it away. I took out the food Martha made me and started eating it.  
  
To my utter embarrassment, I heard a voice say, "It's Adam Banks' birthday today. Let's sing Happy Birthday." I was going to kill whoever told the flight attendant that. It finally ended and everyone went back to what they had been doing.  
  
***  
When we exited the plane at Laguardia Airport, we were met by a mass of reporters.  
  
They were yelling questions at us such as: "Team USA are you going to repeat what you did four years ago?" "Adam Banks how's the wrist?" "Is it true that Jesse Hall's dead?" "Coach Wilson how does it feel to take over Bombay's job?"  
  
Luckily for us, we were quickly ushered onto a bus. We had to wait for them to collect our luggage. Those reporters were vicious with their questions.  
  
I think we were all glad when the bus stopped in front of The Andrew. We stepped into the lobby. Wilson wasn't kidding when he said it was a luxury hotel. The lobby was beautiful.   
  
We were given key cards and room numbers. We were instructed to go straight to bed because we had an early start tomorrow. There was a collective groan at that.  
  
Guy and I entered our hotel room. It was nice. It had a laptop, a nice sized TV, and a DVD player. The beds were queen sized.  
  
"You think we can talk them into letting us stay here instead of moving over to Long Island University?" Guy asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me but I don't think they'll go for it. We just lucked out." I said as I changed. To us it was only 10:30 but I was tired from the day's events. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
***  
The next day we had our first promotional shoot. It was done in Central Park. Of course, the park was crowded. But they managed to corner off a part of it off. Curious people came and watched along with some of the media. We got to skate around the park and were instructed to act natural. That went on until lunchtime. We ate sandwiches and walked through the zoo. Today was fun.  
  
Something did ruin the fun though. On the newspaper stand was a picture of us from last night. The headline said, "Is This Team Cursed?" I bought a copy and put it into my backpack. Why were we getting so much attention anyway? We were just a group of high school seniors here representing the US in hockey. I don't know whether anyone else noticed it on the team.  
  
As I started to leave, the new stand figured it out. "Hey! You are one of them!" I don't think he would listen to me if I lied and said I wasn't. I quickly walked away.  
  
I rejoined the group. They took more shots and then said tomorrow we were going to film a commercial. We got to go back to the hotel and relax the rest of the day.   
  
I opened the newspaper and started reading the article.   
  
New York, New York (AP):  
  
The Goodwill Games are in Long Island this year. The US looks to be in good shape. They have added hockey to the Goodwill Games and have picked the 1994 Junior Goodwill Games team to represent the US. But were they a wise choice?  
  
There have been many mishaps that have befallen the team. The captain, Adam Banks, sprained his wrist in 1994 and was out for several of the games. He's had broken ribs and sprained his wrist again since then. He also made national news by almost being shot last year.  
  
One of their top scorers, Jesse Hall, killed himself in 1995.   
  
Ken Wu, who played Defense and won the bronze in figure skating in Nagano, is not on the Ducks this time he's competing in Figure Skating.  
  
Connie Moreau was kicked off the team two years ago for being a part of a group that was targeting Banks. Can they get along?  
  
The replacement for Wu and Hall, Mikah Riley, wasn't originally a Duck. Will he make any difference?  
  
Many people are saying this team is cursed that they won't be able to do what they did in 1994. I say wait and see. However, my money is not on them to win the Gold Medal.  
  
I handed it to Guy and flopped down on my bed. This was really bad. 


	7. Maybe It’s Just You

Notes: Title ties in with the title of last chapter. I've been thinking of doing this. But it was supposed to happen in Catch Me I'm Falling. Look at this chapter name and the last one and you might have a good idea what's going to happen. I did research on this. Poor thing probably wishes I didn't have the Internet lol. Okay it's a character but I'm so mean to him. I make light of something that has become almost a staple in this fandom. Don't take offense.  
  
Maybe It's Just You  
  
After Guy read it, we decided to assemble all the Ducks in our room. We had two hours until we leave to see Lion King. Coach told us to enjoy this while we can. We have practice after the commercial shoot. Guy started calling the Duck rooms and telling them to come over.   
  
Ten minutes later the Ducks were all assembled in the room. Guy read the article aloud. The other Ducks were as outraged as we were.   
  
"They are calling us cursed?" Mikah asked.   
  
"Too many things seem to happen to us. Or at least to Banks." Charlie said.   
  
"I wonder if Wilson's seen it." Connie said. Everyone looked at her. She's been quiet until now.   
  
"I don't know. I'll call him." I said and called him. He told me he had read the article. We weren't to answer any questions if the media calls us. I was a pro at ignoring the media. I relayed that message to the others. None of the others seemed to have a problem with that.  
  
We went to see Lion King on Broadway. It was a lot better then it is as a movie. Just as I left the bathroom during intermission a light bulb flashed in my face. "Adam Banks!" I tried walking away. "Is it true that you are gay?"   
  
That stopped me in my tracks. "Excuse me?"   
  
"Are you gay? There's a lot of people that say you are."  
  
"I have a girlfriend. I'm not into guys." I walked back into the theater. Who would start a rumor that I'm gay? Stupid tabloid papers!  
  
I was able to enjoy the rest of the show. When we got back to the hotel, we were shown in a back way to avoid the press. I told the others what that tabloid reporter had asked me. They were as shocked as I was. I again wondered what made us so important to the media.  
  
***  
I woke up the next morning to hearing the TV. I tried to drown it out with a pillow over my head but that didn't help. I was tired of the news already. "Guy could you turn that off?"   
  
"Sure." The TV was turned off. "Better get up Banks. We've got the commercial thing in an hour."  
  
I got up. There was a jersey waiting on the desk for me. It looked just like the ones we originally had in 1994. Mine now had a C on it. It was also covered in CCM. We obviously have new sponsors. I also put on some jeans. Guy was staring at me. I knew why. "Yes I own jeans. I don't live in khakis all the time."   
  
"Could have fooled me."   
  
We took the elevator and went out the way we came in last night. We were going back to Central Park for the commercial shoot. A different part of the park. We were instructed to skate around some more. We had a mock schoolyard puck in a basketball court that was filmed and would be edited later.  
  
The shoot went all right until one of the cameramen weren't paying attention. He was standing too close to the game. I was looking back waiting for a pass from Charlie. My foot was tangled in some of the chords and I was twisted around and fell.  
  
I grabbed my ankle. The director was screaming cut. Wilson was at my side immediately checking my ankle. The next thing I know I'm on my way to Schneider's Children's hospital.   
  
The doctor looked at my ankle. He asked me if I could rotate it, which I tried and it hurt a lot. He and ordered it to be x-rayed. He told me he didn't think it was broken. I was relieved.   
  
My relief ended when he told me I had a dislocated ankle. I had to keep it propped up and not put any pressure on it. He put it in an air cast and said I'd be able to play when the games started.  
  
I'm here less then 48 hours and already I'm hurt! Maybe Charlie's right. Maybe I'm the one that's cursed. 


	8. Could Today Get Any Worse?

Could Today Get Any Worse?  
  
I hobbled into my room when we got back from the hospital. I was instructed to keep my ankle elevated and put ice on it. I was also given painkillers. Guy wasn't there; he and the others had to go to practice. The phone started ringing as soon as I had my foot in a comfortable position. It figures. I reached for it trying not to move my foot too much. "Hello?"  
  
'Adam? It's your father. I just saw on the news that you were rushed to the hospital during a commercial shoot. Are you okay?'  
  
"Dislocated ankle. What do you mean you saw in on the news? National news is covering this? Why is everyone making such a big deal out of us? We can't go anywhere without being hounded by reporters."  
  
There was silence. 'I don't know but I'm going to look into it.' My father always the lawyer. 'How did you dislocate your ankle?'  
  
"One of the cameramen was too close. I got tangled up in the camera cords. I fell and somehow dislocated it on the way down. I'll be able to play when the games start," I said not giving my dad the chance to ask the question I knew was coming. He asked it when I called to tell him I had a sprained wrist at the Junior Goodwill Games. Why should now be any different?  
  
'That's good. Make sure to follow all the doctor's instructions so you don't do it again. I have to get back to work. See you in a couple of weeks. Love you." Then he hung up.  
  
Instead of hanging up the phone, I called Brandy. She wasn't home because she was babysitting her cousins. I forgot that that was what she did during the summer. Next, I tried Marcy. This time she was home.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
"Marc it's Adam."  
  
'Hey Adam how are you? Being swamped by fans yet?'  
  
"More like swamped by reporters."  
  
'Yeah the paper printed the story. But you guys will prove that you aren't cursed.' I didn't say anything. 'Adam are you still there?'  
  
"I'm still here. You are right. The team isn't cursed. I'm the one that's cursed."  
  
'What do you mean that you are cursed? Okay things haven't been lucky for you, but you aren't cursed.'  
  
"Marcy I've been here less then forty-eight hours and already I'm injured."  
  
'Injured? Where? What happened?'  
  
"During a commercial shoot I got tangled up in the camera cords and ended up dislocating my ankle."  
  
'Ow! Did they put a cast on it? My mother had that happen to her and they operated on it and put it in a cast. Are they going to do that to you?'  
  
"It wasn't that bad of a dislocation. They put me in an air cast and I have to say off it. Also, have to put ice on it and keep it propped up. But the doctor says I'll be able to play in the games."  
  
'That's good to hear. You follow the doctor's instructions. Hey did Brandy give you the present from me?'  
  
"Yeah. But I haven't opened it yet. Sorry haven't had the time."  
  
'That's okay. Open it when you have time.' There was a beep. 'Oops sorry that's another call. I have to go. Call me anytime! Bye Adam.' She said and hung up.  
  
I grabbed my crutches, hobbled over to my carryon, and pulled out the two presents. I put them on my bed before hobbling back to my bed. I opened Brandy's first. It was an autographed hockey jersey from the Minnesota Waves. There was also a framed picture of us from the prom. On the back was a message that said 'Remember me while in New York!' I put it on my nightstand. Then I opened Marcy's. It was a gift certificate to Starrbucks. She gave me that last year to remind me of our first meeting. I gave her one on her birthday too. Under that was a CD by a band I happened to like. I put that in the drawer.   
  
I took my journal out and started writing.  
  
*Maybe I am officially cursed. I've been here less then forty-eight hours and I have managed to dislocate my ankle. I didn't even know that was possible! I have to stay off it but I can play when the games start. Media has already covered my ankle injury. Someone actually asked me last night if I was gay. Have no clue why.  
  
I looked at the alarm clock in the room. It was 2:00. I haven't eaten lunch yet. I didn't feel like going to one of the restaurants downstairs so I called room service. I hope I'll be able to go to the dinner that's planned for tonight. I ordered a grilled ham and cheese sandwich. I hobbled to the door to open it when they got there.  
  
"Thank you." The bellhop said. "What happened to your ankle?" He asked as he put my food on the desk.  
  
"Dislocated it during a commercial shoot."  
  
"Sorry to hear that. I got my family tickets to the hockey games. Good luck." I gave him a tip and he left the room.  
  
I ate and then spent the rest of the day cruising the Internet. I hadn't realized there were so many websites about us. A lot of information. Most of them already had the news about my ankle up. Some were completely off. I probably did something stupid by entering one of the chatrooms. I decided not to tell them who I was. I made the name NYVisitor.  
  
I entered and they were discussing of all things my ankle injury. I'm dying to know what is everyone obsession. So I type: Who cares about Banks' injury? The chatroom conversation looked like this.   
  
GirlDuckFan: Well duh! Because he's captain.  
NYVisitor: Yeah but there's 12 other players on the team.   
HockeyPhreak: I agree with NYV. There's other players and I heard he'll be back for the   
Games.  
DevonStormChick: Are you going to be going to the Games NYV?  
NYVisitor: Yeah. That's why I'm here in New York. What I don't get is all the press   
that teams getting. You'd think they were like a team of Wayne Gretzky's or something.  
IceGunPuckNGameAr: That's what we were saying earlier. They'll probably lose right   
away.  
  
What an interesting screen name I thought. Wait a second.  
  
NYVisitor: Hey Ice you a fan of team Iceland or something?  
IceGunPuckNGameAr: My name that obvious?   
NYVisitor: Uh yeah. It looks like it spells out Gunnar. Team Iceland had a player in the   
Junior Goodwill games named Gunnar Stahl.  
DevonStormChick: Let's talk about the Jesse Hall situation.  
NYVisitor: What Jesse Hall situation.  
DevonStormChick: Hello! The guy is dead. The question is will the Ducks be able to   
repeat what they did in 94 without him or Kenny Wu?  
IceGunPuckNGameAr: Something to see.  
EnOfoLrcAerF: I'm with Ice though. I don't think they will be.  
  
  
Holy sh..! What have I stumbled on. Has to be a coincidence right?   
  
NYVisitor: Olaf and Gunnar in this chatroom?  
IceGunPuckNGameAr: So what if we are?  
  
Well might as well make my presence known. If they are just pretending then it'll be looked as a joke too.  
  
NYVisitor: Team USA player right here.  
HockeyPhreak: This is so cool! Which one are you? The bad ankle one?  
FanFanFan: Oh come on they are all faking. Why would hockey players be in here?   
Don't they have practice or something?  
NYVisitor: My team does.  
  
Guy came into the room then. I hadn't even noticed it until he was reading the screen and said, "Shit! They are pretending right? Move over Banks."  
  
NYVisitor: Guy here. This is a joke right?   
IceGunPuckNGameAr: Wouldn't you like to know? See you on the ice.  
  
***  
Notes: Heh it was them ;). Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Working on chapter 9 of a Power Ranger fic so that's why there was a slow update. 


	9. Iceland Trouble

Notes: This fic is not to be confused with We'll Never Know. It overlaps but it is not going to have the same ending.   
  
Iceland Trouble  
  
"Only you would find Olaf and Gunnar in a chatroom." Guy said as we walked, hobbled for me, to the elevator.  
  
"We don't even know if it was them." I said.  
  
"Well why would someone else create those screen names and pretend to be them?"  
  
"Guy it's the Internet. I'm sure it happens in a lot of chatrooms. We haven't even seen the Iceland roster. They might not be competing here." I said as the elevator opened at the lobby.   
  
We were meeting the others at the most expensive restaurant of the hotel. I had an ice pack in my bag to put on my ankle while at the dinner. I'm quite happy that they let me come to the dinner. I didn't feel like staying in the room tonight eating room service. The maitradee made sure there was an extra chair for me to prop my ankle on. The conversation at the table covered everything from the games to Pro Wrestling to the new Halloween movie. It also covered other things.  
  
I almost choked on my water when I saw who entered the restaurant. It was Wolf Stansson the Iceland coach. His team followed him in. I wasn't really surprised to see Gunnar Stahl and Olaf Sanderson on the team. I still think the people in the chatroom were pretending. I mean why would the Vikings be in a chatroom. Wouldn't they have been at practice?  
  
As they walked by, one of them kicked the chair my ankle was on.  
  
Portman jumped out of his seat and shoved the Icelander. "Settle down." Wilson said.  
  
Stansson said something in Icelandic and the whole team walked away. It was probably some praise. Portman was chewed out by Wilson. Other then that incident, the dinner went well. There were quite a bit of flashbulbs unfortunately. At least they didn't come up to us and start asking questions.   
  
After dinner, we all went to our rooms.   
  
Brandy returned my call and we talked for about ten minutes. I thanked her for the present and we said a few I love yous and a few see you soons. I miss her and I haven't been gone that long.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Guy answered. In stepped almost all of the team. The only one missing was Connie. I think Guy had told them about the chatroom thing.  
  
"So was it them in the chatroom or not?" Mikah asked.  
  
"I don't know." I said. "Could have been. But how would we really know unless we ask them?"  
  
"We need to get them back for kicking your chair." Portman said.   
  
"Hey it was probably an accident." Julie said. "Why would they kick Banks' chair?"   
  
"Maybe because they are playing us in the tournament?" Russ said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What do you suggest captain?" Charlie asked me.   
  
I think he just likes to throw around that word. He fought Orion to keep that title and now it doesn't seem to bother him that I'm captain. Must be the principle of the matter. "Don't think I'll be able to help with my ankle hurt. But make it good." I said. Don't get me wrong I hate pranks. Been involved with too many for my liking. But I guess there's no reason to be against this one.  
  
Is there? 


	10. They Hate Me

Notes: Yeah I write a certain person in here as a bit unkind. Well see a previous chapter because that's what I hinted at before. And if you were curious about why the ignored hated Adam so much you'll know now.  
  
They Hate Me  
  
The next day I sat in the lobby. The team had practice this morning, so I sat in the lobby reading Sports Illustrated. I sat in a quiet corner hoping no one would notice me. I had a good view of the lobby however. I was surprised to see Connie walk by. She should have been at practice with the others. She walked up to the front desk and started talking to the guy behind the desk. I was so busy watching her I didn't hear someone walk up from behind me.  
  
"I thought you'd be at practice." The person said from behind me. I turned around and saw Bombay. I didn't know he was here. I thought he'd be in Minneapolis organizing the Junior Goodwill Games that were being held in Oslo Norway next year. But no. He was standing right behind me.  
  
I pointed at my ankle. "I'm sort of excused."  
  
He nodded. "Interesting. When you hurt your wrist you still went to practices."  
  
"I'm not supposed to move around a lot while it heals."  
  
He nodded again. "Seems Connie's skipping practice too." He pointed at Connie who was still talking to the guy at the front desk. She didn't notice that we were staring at her. I again wonder why she's not at practice. She turned around, saw us looking at her, and walked over.  
  
"Hey Banks. Coach Bombay." She said. "What are you doing here?" She asked Bombay.  
  
"The Goodwill Games sent me here as assistant coach."  
  
"What?" I asked getting up and then realized that was a bad idea and sat back down. Was Bombay telling the truth? I wondered. Or do we call him coach Bombay again now?   
  
"They thought Wilson could use the help. I coached everyone except Mikah Riley. You getting hurt proved it." He turned to Connie. "So why aren't you at practice?" I was interested in Connie's answer also.  
  
"I was sick last night, so Coach Wilson told me to take it easy today. I came down here looking for Banks since he wasn't in his room.  
  
Hmm do I really believe that? Call me skeptical but the last few years are still fresh in my mind.  
  
Bombay nodded in acceptance. "Well I'll head to Nassau Coliseum for the end of practice. See you later." He said and walked away.  
  
Connie took a seat next to me.   
  
We didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes. I wasn't sure what to say to her. So I asked the one thing I'd been wondering the past couple of years. "Why do you hate me?"  
  
See seemed caught off guard by that question. "I don't hate you."  
  
"Bull." I think that surprised her more. "You might have stopped Josh from shooting me but that didn't mean you like me Connie."  
  
She didn't say anything right away. I wasn't sure if she was going to answer me at all. I wasn't sure if she was going to answer me at all. She took a deep breath and finally answered me. "I didn't hate you. I guess I was so mad at the other Ducks for being mean to me that I would take it out on you. I thought I'd get back at them by being a part of Josh's plan. Destroying your laptop, cutting the nine off your jersey, dropping golf balls onto the ice, and pouring paint in your locker seemed harmless. No one would be hurt by those pranks. The night Josh almost shot you, we were talking about how far we can go with this plan. I swear I didn't know he had a gun. I wasn't going to let him shoot you. He became a bit crazy. I'm glad that I'm no longer dating him."  
  
"Why did you choose me? I was nice to you and Josh. I tried to get the others to be nice to you. I wasn't expecting it. And I sure wasn't expecting Terry or Tina to be a part of it. It felt like my world had fallen apart so quickly. It took me some time to believe that Brandy loves me. Even after you were all kicked out of school it was tough. People didn't forget that I got a whole varsity football team and varsity cheerleading squad kicked out of school."  
  
"Yeah well the football team sucked anyway." Connie said. I grinned at that. "Can't we put it aside? What's done is done. We can't change it. And I can't apologize forever."  
  
"Okay." I said.   
  
But I still don't trust her. 


	11. Fun on a Monday Night

Notes: I don't own WCW =(. But if I did it wouldn't be scrapped like it is now. I don't remember this Nitro and I take the creative license and tweak the match because I can ;). Short chapter so tough!   
  
Fun on a Monday Night  
  
The next couple of weeks passed slowly. After a week, I was allowed to attend practices even if I couldn't skate. There were many photo ops that we had to attend. One of my favorites was at the Boys and Girls club. The younger kids treated us like we were a NHL team instead of high schoolers representing the US in hockey.  
  
There were many fun activities for us to do at night. Such as tonight. We are going to WCW Monday Nitro at Nassau Coliseum. I never really watched wrestling but I had seen it a few times. Enough times to enjoy it I guess.   
  
"You think we should wear our jerseys?" Guy asked.  
  
"I don't know. Coach didn't say." I had been planning to wear a polo shirt and jeans. I'd rather not be recognizable. But I do know the man who started the Goodwill Games, Ted Turner, owns WCW and that's how we got the tickets. Who are we to not take free wrestling tickets?   
  
Guy and I met the others in the lobby. I was still on crutches. I went to a doctor today and he told me I could start putting weight on my ankle Wednesday. And if my ankle feels well enough, I could start playing Friday. Therefore, in other words I would start playing Friday. I was tired of sitting in the bleachers watching. I wanted to play now.  
  
Everyone looked excited. Coach Wilson said we had a block of seats in three rows, and to be fair he would put them in a hat and we would randomly draw our seats. I lucked out and drew a seat in the front row between Luis and Julie. I knew this would be a fun night.  
  
When we got to the coliseum Dough Dillinger, I think he was head of security, gave us backstage passes. He saw my crutches and smiled. I wonder why he did that. During the show, the camera zoomed in on us. I wonder if the commentators made note of who we are. The matches were great.  
  
We were given a surprise during the Bret Hart/Chris Benoit match. DDP stood in Bret Hart's corner and kept glancing over at us for some reason. The Ref took a bump and lay on the mat not moving. DDP walked towards us. I didn't realize what he was going to do until he was right in front of me. He grabbed one of my crutches and rolled into the ring. He hit Benoit with it and then rolled out of the ring. He gave the crutch back to me. It was useless now. It sure explained a lot.  
  
After the show was over and we were in the back, I was presented with a new crutch. We had fun talking to the wrestlers. Bret came over and I got to talk to him about hockey. He owns a minor league team in Canada called, of all things, the Calgary Hitmen.  
  
We got almost all of their autographs and I got my picture taken with a few wrestlers such as the Horsemen, without Flair of course, well technically they weren't the Horsemen but oh well they did sign my broken crutch.  
  
It was a fun night. 


	12. Seeing Double

Seeing Double  
  
I limped back into the lockerroom a week later. I didn't tell the others how much it hurt to walk on my right leg, much less skate on it. Our first game's tomorrow against Iceland of all teams. Wilson told us that the brackets for the tournament had been random. Like the Junior Goodwill Games it was double elimination. But unlike the High School state championships you can lose one game and still have a chance instead of being put in the loser's bracket. Oh well. I guess it's a good thing.  
  
I started thinking about the game some more. My ankle ached after practice but how would it feel after the game tomorrow? I'm sure they'll be targeting it as they did my wrist at the Junior Goodwill Games. I'm glad no one's noticed how much I've been favoring the ankle.  
  
Bombay came in with a list of our positions for the game tomorrow. I was the last one to check the positions. It said Adam Banks second line Center.  
  
Bombay must have seen the expression on his face. "It's only tomorrow's game Adam. We don't want to put too much playing on that ankle." He said.  
  
"Sure." I said.  
  
"You better hurry if you are going with the others to the airport." He said and left.  
  
I had forgotten that our families and friends were flying in today. I couldn't wait to see Brandy.  
  
I hurried out to the bus that was taking us to the airport and took a seat next to Luis. He was talking about how his Grandmother was coming along with his parents and that he hadn't seen here in a long time. Everyone else was excited about their arrival. The Goodwill Games was footing the expense to fly them in.  
  
When they got to the airport the plane from Minneapolis had landed. I waited impatiently for my family, girlfriend, and best friend to get off the plane. Finally, after everyone else was off, my family came off. Brandy ran over to me and I hugged and kissed her.   
  
"Ahem." A voice said. I looked up and saw Jeffrey standing there with his arms folded. "You going to say hello to the rest of us shrimp?"  
  
"If I'm a shrimp what does that make you?" I said with a grin. I'm eight inches taller then him. I let go of Brandy and hugged my parents, Jeffrey, and Christina. I shook hands with Keith. Rhiannon was with Connie and her parents.  
  
"Should you be off crutches?" My mother asked as we walked. Of all people, she'd notice me limping.   
  
"Oh. The doctor said I could stop using them last Wednesday. I've been playing again since Friday." My mother still looked concerned. "I'll be able to play tomorrow." I quickly assured her. She still looked doubtful.  
  
"I'm sure you will." My dad said clapping me on the shoulder. "Who are you playing?"  
  
"Iceland." Now he looked concerned. "Luck of the draw I guess."  
  
"I'm sure you will do fine." I noticed him and mom exchange glances. I think they were thinking back to six years ago.  
  
"Come on!" Marcy said grabbing me by the arm.  
  
"Thanks." I said to her happy for the distraction.  
  
"No problem. Brandy wants to see you." She said with a wink before catching up with the other Minnesota Ducks.  
  
I found Brandy walking with Guy. I hurried up to her and walked the rest of the way holding her hand. I was so happy right now. But my happiness quickly vanished when I saw USA Today. A picture of Jesse was on the front page. I quickly bought a copy of it to read later. Why won't they stop?  
  
***  
Our family and friends were allowed to join us at the dinner tonight. We were going to have another practice after it though. Guess to remind us that we have a game tomorrow. I don't think any of us needed a reminder. That's all we talked about at dinner. Beating the Vikings.  
  
I saw Marcy looking at a table across the room from us. I turned to look at what she was looking at. Great she's looking at the Iceland table. Looking specifically at Gunnar Stahl.  
  
"Hey Adam?" She must have noticed me staring. "Doesn't that guy over there look a lot like Scooter?"  
  
That made the other Ducks turn around. I don't think any of us noticed how much Iceland's leading scorer looked like Julie's boyfriend. Even Scooter was looking over. They could be twins! Then again Scooter was older then Gunnar. It was amazing.  
  
"I never even noticed." I said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Iceland walked over to our table looking not one bit happy. They walked straight towards me. "The Duck feathers weren't funny." Gunnar said. I stared blankly at him. What was he talking about? "We know it was you."  
  
The Ducks looked like they were trying to hold back their laughter. Oh. I had forgotten about the prank. No one told me what they did, and I can tell the Vikings didn't appreciate whatever it was.  
  
"Banks wasn't even involved." Charlie said quickly jumping to my defense.  
  
"Conway you know I don't condone pranks." Wilson said. Bullshit. He knew about the pranks our freshmen year and encouraged them. He must be playing the good coach.  
  
"Whatever. We'll see you on the ice." Gunnar said. He said something to his team in Icelandic and they walked away.  
  
Yeah. Tomorrow's game was going to be fun. 


	13. Ghosts in the Arena?

Ghosts in the Arena?  
  
The next morning I made sure to get up before Guy did. I didn't want him to know I was going to take a painkiller before the game. If he knew how much my ankle hurt, he would tell Wilson and Bombay and they wouldn't let me play. I quickly took one before I heard the alarm go off. I finished getting ready and let Guy have the bathroom. The game was at two and warm ups were at noon. We had to be on the bus by 11:30. It was going to be a long day.  
  
We met the others at the cafeteria for breakfast. Everyone was excited about the game today. We wanted to prove to the world we weren't cursed. I also wanted to prove I could still play. The newspaper I bought yesterday had an article much like the other newspapers. It also went on to say that the ankle might hinder my ability to play. What did the reporter know anyway? He probably has never played hockey. The reporter also speculated we were picked to represent the USA out of sympathy rather then our ability to play. We had a lot to prove again.  
  
***  
I sat on the bench at the start of the game. I hope I wasn't going to be there very long. It was much like our previous game against Iceland. They were checking hard.  
  
After Sanderson scored, Wilson called a line change and I was finally on the ice. I took the face-off against Gunnar. He was smiling for some reason. I got control of the puck and passed it to Averman. Who passed it back to me.  
  
As I skated towards the Iceland goal, I felt an immense pain go through my ankle. I hit the ice hard. I lay there in too much pain to think. I felt someone checking my ankle. Just my luck. I should have known they would do something like that.   
  
"Can you stand Adam?" Wilson asked offering me a hand. I let him pull me up. I bit down on my lip as pain flared through my ankle.  
  
I was happy to hear the ref say, "Iceland #77 Sanderson is out of the game for intent to injury." Sanderson glared at me as he skated off the ice. Served him right I say.  
  
I took a seat and wasn't put back in the first half. By the end of the second period, Iceland was winning 5-2. Mikah and Charlie had scored our goals.  
  
"You are playing very well." Wilson said when we were in the locker room. "Adam how does your ankle feel?"  
  
I could honestly tell him it felt better. I had been icing it. "I can play coach. It feels better."  
  
Wilson nodded and went back to his peptalk. Bombay was watching me closely. He was probably remembering the Junior Goodwill Games. But I know I can still play.  
  
Charlie got the face-off to start the third period. I resumed my place sitting on the bench. It went back and forth with only five minutes left, and us being down by one. I was sent out onto the ice. My ankle was a bit numb from having ice on it but other then that okay. I got the puck and scored evening the score. As I started to go and take the face-off, I saw someone in the stands that sent a chill down my spine. There was no way it was he.  
  
"Adam get back in the game!" Wilson yelled at me. I turned away from looking at the stands.   
  
There was no way in the world that it was Jesse. I looked into the stands again, and he was gone. 


	14. A Talk with Mom

Notes: No new reviews? Oh well. I don't beg for reviews. I know you are reading =).   
  
A Talk with Mom  
  
We beat Iceland by one point that night. They were very brutal. My ankle hurt. Guy had stitches again, and everyone else looked tired. I took a painkiller when I was sure no one was looking. I'm glad we didn't play England until the day after tomorrow. Practice will be hell though.  
  
As I left the locker room, I saw Jesse's lookalike. He came up to me. "Adam Banks?" He asked.  
  
"That's me." I said looking at him uncertainly.  
  
"My name's Donald Lewis. You knew my cousins Jesse and Terry Hall I believe."  
  
"Jesse was my best friend."  
  
"That's what Terry told me. Terry didn't come tonight. He said it would be too hard to watch. Can't say I disagree."  
  
"You look almost exactly like Jesse." I said watching everyone exit the building.  
  
"I get t hat a lot. We looked alike when we were little too."  
  
I guess it's true. Everyone has a look a like. "I've got to go." I hope he didn't notice how uncomfortable this was making me. I was gland when Brandy and Marcy came over at that moment.  
  
Donald saw them and nodded. "It was nice to meet you Adam." He said and left.  
  
Brandy gave me a hug. "You did great!" I kissed her. "Except for that Viking who hit you in the ankle it was a great game."  
  
"Hey let me congratulate him too!" Marcy said with a grin. "Great job Adam."  
  
"Thanks." We walked over to where my family was standing. They all congratulated me too.  
  
My dad clapped me on the shoulder. "I talked to Orson Olsen, a scout for the New York Islanders. He said he has heard good things about you and will be watching you closely. He did express some concern about your ankle. I reassured him that you recently injured it. So you are fine with that. I'm proud of you son."  
  
I was happy that I had impressed a scout from the NHL. Hopefully I won't be told what they told me six years ago. How will I take it if they did? What if I try suicide again? I was no longer happy. I was trying to keep my emotions in check. I forced a smile on my face and no one thought anything of it.  
  
"Banks! Time to go!" Bombay called to me. I hugged everyone and they said we'll so something tomorrow during my free time.  
  
I joined the others on the bus and took a seat next to Charlie. The others talked nonstop about our win. I tried to join the conversations but I wasn't too successful. My mind was on other things. He looked just like Jesse!   
  
The bus finally arrived at LIU. Pain shot through my ankle when I stepped off the bus. I bit down on my lip and hoped no one saw. Probably just sore from having a stick hit it.   
  
"Get to bed early. You've got practice at seven AM!" Wilson called as we entered the building. That's all I had really planned to do anyway.   
  
When Guy and I got back to our dorm, we were shocked by what we found.  
  
Our dorm had been trashed. I mean really trashed. I don't think there was anything that wasn't out of place. Guy and I started to pick things up.   
  
"Oh no." Guy said. I turned around to see him holding up a torn shirt. He tossed it to me.   
  
I looked at it. If it had been anything else, I wouldn't have cared. But no I was crying. It wasn't just any shirt.   
  
It was Jesse's jersey.  
  
But that wasn't all. Someone else tore up Jesse's journal.  
  
Why did they do it? Of all the things to completely trash why Jesse's stuff? Upon closer look, I noticed a lot of our stuff had been trashed not just Jesse's stuff.  
  
I knew it had to be Iceland that did it.  
  
***  
Guy and I stayed up several hours cleaning up the mess. And it wasn't just our dorm that had been trashed. They had really done a number on our rooms. We told Wilson and he said he couldn't do anything because there was no proof that they did it.   
  
Practice was hard. My ankle really hurt.  
  
"Banks get off the ice now!" Wilson yelled. I guess he noticed that my ankle was bothering me. We'd only been practicing 20 minutes.  
  
I limped over to the box and he told me to go sit in the bleachers. I did.   
  
"Is this seat taken?" A soft voice asked. I looked up to se my mother.  
  
I shook my head. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see your practice. Kicked out of practice already?"  
  
I shrug.   
  
"Come on let's go somewhere to talk." She said.  
  
"But practice..."  
  
"Is over for you. Come on." She said walking away. I followed her. I found her sitting outside. "Coach Wilson called me earlier and told me what happened. Are you okay?"  
  
"My ankle's just sore."  
  
"No not that. Your stuff. Anything important get damaged? Anything you need replacing?"  
  
Oh come on. My mother is not that materialistic. She has something else in mind. "Jesse's journal and jersey were ruined."  
  
"Honey I'm so sorry." She hugged me. "I know how much those things meant to you."  
  
"I just want to know why they'd do that."  
  
"Who knows honey." We sat in silence for awhile. "I did come to talk about your ankle though." Aha! I knew it. "Your coaches are very concerned. They want me to take you to have it examined again."  
  
"No mom please don't. I need to play." Okay now if that was my father I could get away with it. As for my mother...  
  
"Adam stop being silly. Your ankle is obviously still hurt. Hockey is not worth further injuring your ankle so come on." She said. I looked up some doctors and we can go right now.  
  
I guess that there was no use arguing. My mother wasn't going to let the matter be dropped. 


	15. Wanted: A New Captain

Notes: Check out new summary. Kinda ties in with the theme of this series. Especially when things start spinning more out of control. Sorry it took so long to update this story. Been writing a few wrestling fics, one being a co-write.   
  
Wanted: A New Captain  
  
"Adam it's not as bad as you think it is." My mother said as we drove away from the doctor's office.   
  
"Oh yeah? Then what's so good about being out of the tournament?"  
  
"You aren't actually out of the tournament Adam. After some physical therapy, you'll be able to play. The doctor didn't seem too worried about the stress fracture."  
  
"If he's not so worried then why do I have to use crutches again?"  
  
"Just for a couple days. You did mess up the ankle by walking on it too soon." We rode in silence.   
  
I was not looking forward to telling Bombay and Wilson that that I had a stress fracture in my ankle.   
  
And I knew there was only one way to help this situation. I had to step down as captain.  
  
What kind of captain am I anyway? I manage to screw up my ankle before the tournament. Charlie should be captain again. I know the coaches would agree with me. Well at least one of them.  
  
My mother dropped me off at the dorms and said they were taking me out for dinner later. I went back to my dorm and found Guy there still, trying to straighten up the mess from the night before. He looked up when I entered.  
  
"Crutches again?"  
  
"Stress fracture this time." He just shook his head.  
  
I sat down on my bed. I wonder if I should tell Guy my plans of stepping down as captain. I considered him my best friend along with Marcy. He'd understand. I think he would at least. There's one person I really want to talk to, but I can't. It's almost been four years.  
  
"You going to tell the coaches now?" Guy asked bringing me out of my depression for a second.  
  
"Yeah. I might as well get it over with." I went back out of the room and hobbled down the hallway to the coaches' office. I knocked.  
  
"Come in." Wilson called. I opened the door. Wilson and Bombay were both in the room. They looked at me on crutches. Wilson was the first one to say anything. "How bad is it?"  
  
"Stress fracture. Not too bad of one. I'll be able to play next week." Wilson nodded. Bombay still hadn't said anything. "There's something I want to tell you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I want to step down as captain for the tournament. With how much I've been able to play I think it's for the best."  
  
"Good idea Adam. That is a wise decision." Bombay finally spoke up. Can't say I was really surprised by his reaction.  
  
"Are you sure Adam? You are a good captain." Wilson said. I nodded. "All right. I'll have to think of a new captain. Everyone will find out before the start of the game with England tomorrow. Anything else?"   
  
I shook my head and left the room. I made it halfway back to my dorm before the tears hit. Everything was just so screwed up now. And people say high school is the best years of your life.  
  
Guess they never went through what I have. 


	16. Sidelined, Tired, and Sore

Notes: To the last person who reviewed this (Too tired/lazy to actually look) yes well that might have been stretching it to say that things were going to spin more out of control. And yeah I agree about the captain situation ;). Tell you this much I couldn't make it Mikah either.   
  
Sidelined, Tired, and Sore  
  
I almost didn't go to the game the next day. It would be hard to watch my team play England. But I decided to go and would sit with my family, Marcy, and Brandy. First, I was interested to see who would be captain.  
  
When I hobbled into the locker room, I saw that everyone else was just about changed. I sat down on one of the benches waiting for Wilson and Bombay to come in here and tell everyone whom they chose. I'll be able to tell if it's Charlie by looking at Bombay. He'll either be smiling or have a very big scowl on his face.  
  
The others, except Guy of course, didn't know what we were waiting for. Guy didn't tell them I had stepped down. He thought I should tell them. But I chickened out and was going to let the coaches tell them.  
  
The wait finally ended as the door opened. I looked up. Darn Bombay's not here. Guess I will just have to wait for Wilson's announcement.   
  
"Team Adam Banks has stepped down as captain for the tournament." The team made their shocked comments but I wasn't really listening. "After a lot of thought and consideration I have decided on a temporary captain. A lot of you deserved to be captain so it was a hard decision. I picked someone who has more Varsity experience." Well that narrows it down to Mikah or Guy. "Your new captain is Guy Germaine."  
  
Everyone congratulated Guy. After I congratulated him, I looked over at Charlie who was sitting on the bench with a sad and yet shocked look on his face. I had been thinking it would be Charlie too. But he got up quickly and congratulated Guy. This time when I looked at him the previous look was gone.   
  
"Okay team the game with England is in an hour. Get on the ice for warm ups." Wilson ordered. The team filed behind him.   
  
I remained in the locker room a little longer. What was my hurry? I went to my locker and looked at it for a second. There was a note waiting. Great considering my luck with notes in lockers that can't be good.  
  
I opened it.  
  
Don't let it get you down! Just a couple games!  
  
Marcy  
  
  
  
I chuckled at that. I'm beginning to think she knows me too well.  
  
***  
  
I watched the game with my family, girl friend, and best friend just as I thought I would. Reporters keep looking over here. A few have come over and asked me questions but my dad got them to leave. Lawyers are great aren't they?  
  
"Hey." Brandy said nudging me with her elbow. "Did I just see a C on Guy's jersey?"  
  
"Yeah. He's captain."  
  
"You stepped down?" My dad asked a look of disbelief on his face.   
  
"I'm not much of a captain injured." I said a little too sharply. "Sorry." I quickly apologized.  
  
Dad sighed. "I guess you have a point. It's just temporary right?" I nodded. "Good let's get back to watching the game."  
  
We didn't say much the rest of the first period. I looked around and saw Team Iceland in the stands watching the game. I wasn't sure but I think their next game was tomorrow against Germany. I was glad they weren't sitting near me.  
  
I watched Portman get a two-minute penalty for unnecessary roughness or something. I guess the ref thought he was checking too hard. But that was the only penalty we got.  
  
We beat England 5-2. We? Should that be they? Was I a member while hurt? I don't know.   
  
Oh well I knew this much. After spending so much time on crutches I'm tired, have sore arms, and am ready to burn these stupid crutches.  
  
***  
  
I ran, hobbled, into Donald and Terry after the game. Brandy and Marcy were buying tickets for the gymnastics competition the next day since the Ducks didn't have a game. I would have been happy to join them, not that I'm a gymnastics fan, but my physical therapy started tomorrow.  
  
"Terry." I greeted nervously as I hobbled over to them. They were standing not far from the ticket line looking over a schedule of events.  
  
"Hey Banks." He sounded as nervous as I felt. He probably wasn't sure if I was going to do something or not. Funny I was thinking the same thing. "You know my cousin Donald right?"  
  
"Yeah we met after the Iceland game. Were you guys at the game today?"  
  
"No. But we're buying tickets for the game against Canada in two days." Donald said. "But we heard the Ducks won. Congrats. Did you play?"  
  
"No. I'm sidelined for a few days. I'll be able to play in the game with Russia or Italy though."  
  
"Great." Terry still sounded nervous. "Banks I heard about what Josh did. That wasn't part of the plan. I'm sorry now that I ever game him those pages. I was so mad at you, my parents, and the Ducks for making me back to New York. But I want to apologize for that. Donald made me realize that it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. I was jealous of how close you and Jesse were and I let it get the best of me. I'm just glad Josh got what he deserved."  
  
"Me too. I accept your apology." I meant it. I could tell Terry had meant the apology too.  
  
So one good thing came out of being injured. I was hopefully able to settle things with Terry. 


	17. Talk with Brothers

Notes: Somehow I sense this fic will have many chapters. I still have to get them to graduation and they aren't even in school yet.  
  
Talk With Brothers  
  
It was four days after the game with England. We lost to Canada but were still in the tournament. I'll be playing again in the game with Russia in two days. That is if we don't lose to Germany. I hope we don't lose to Germany. The Germany game was going right now but I wasn't really paying attention. You could ask me what the score was and I'd have to look.  
  
"Hey you want to go somewhere and talk?" Jeffrey asked. My dad must have suggested it because I had seen them whispering a few minutes before.   
  
"The game..."  
  
"It's 5-0 in the third period with three minutes left. I think it's safe to say the Ducks are going to win." Jeffrey said. I looked up. Sure enough it was. Yeah I had really been paying attention to the game.   
  
I followed him up the aisle. Keith came with us. When we got outside we saw people standing outside looking at the large screen watching the game. But we were able to find a quiet spot.  
  
What is it with me and my family's need to talk? Didn't I just go through this a few days ago with my mother? We sat on a bench Keith on my left and Jeffrey on my right. I wasn't sure I wanted to have this conversation. I was more for keeping things to myself. Jeffrey and Keith should already know that.  
  
"You still playing in the game against Russia?" Keith asked.  
  
"The trainer cleared me. I haven't had to use crutches for two days." Which I was glad for. Crutches were a pain to use and get used to.  
  
"You worried they'll go after your ankle like Iceland did?" Jeffrey asked looking down at my ankle, which was wrapped in an ace bandage.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I mean t hey might not play the same way Iceland does. We'll probably be playing Iceland in the gold medal game. I'd be shocked if they didn't go after it."  
  
"You worried about the scouts?" Keith asked. I didn't say anything. I was worried. I was also worried they'd tell me I wasn't ready for the pros like they did six years ago. Last time Jesse stopped me, but he's dead. Would anyone keep me from killing myself this time? I really hoped this doesn't happen again.  
  
"You don't have to worry about the scouts. That New York Islanders scout sure sounded impressed. He was just worried about your ankle." Jeffrey said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I can see it now. Next year Adam Banks playing for the New York Islanders."  
  
Somehow that didn't put me at ease but I smiled anyway. I was sure the scout would say the same thing as the last two scouts. I wasn't ready. But I was almost sure I didn't want to go to college. So where does that leave me? It's not that I don't do well in school. School just isn't my thing. I'd rather be playing hockey.  
  
Jeffrey ruffled my hair. I hate when people do that. I don't like my hair messy. I ran a hand over it. Jeffrey rolled h is eyes. "You want to go back inside?"  
  
I nodded and got to my feet. We were about to step inside when a voice stopped us.   
  
"There's Captain Duck." I spun around recognizing the voice. I saw Stahl and Sanderson there with a few other Iceland players.  
  
Jeffrey stepped forward. "What do you want?"  
  
"Banks got bodyguards." Stahl said laughing.  
  
"We are better then bodyguards. We are his brothers." Keith said also stepping forward. "And I don't like how you've been treating him.  
  
The Iceland players laughed. "Anyway to win. Watch out in the championship game if you aren't a coward." They walked away.  
  
We watched them walk away. As if I wasn't worried before about them going after my ankle now I had a reason to be worried. It'll be like having a target painted on my ankle. But I know one thing. I wasn't going to give up. They weren't going to intimidate me into not playing. 


	18. Gold Medal Dreams

Notes: I wrote this chapter while on vacation in North Carolina. Hope you enjoy it. Next chapter is the big game. I have this feeling this is going to be a long fic. I realized while writing this chapter my time line is screwed up so bare with me.  
  
Gold Medal Dreams  
  
I skated on the ice after practice. There were still a few hours before our game against Iceland. My ankle had survived the game against Russia. I was very lucky they didn't go after it. I knew I wouldn't be as lucky against Iceland. I knew it from past experience, but there was no way I wasn't going to play in the gold medal game. It was my dream. I had never really imagined playing in the actual Goodwill Games. Life for the first time in about four years looked great. And we could win the gold medal. Next year at this time I could be getting ready to go to New York to play for the Islanders. That would be great. Yeah that would be great...  
  
I stopped skating and just looked at the empty stands. I tried to imagine them filled with screaming fans. People waving American flags and chanting USA! Like they had in every game. It was always an adrenalin rush to hear that chant and the quack one.  
  
"Yo Banks! You going to just stay on the ice until the game starts cake eater?"  
  
I froze. I knew that voice. It couldn't be him. He was dead. It has to be his cousin Donald but his cousin didn't sound like Jesse. I turned around and saw Jesse standing in the team box like he should have been. I blinked a couple of times still not believing what I was seeing. I really wished it were he.  
  
I walked towards him. "Jesse?" I asked in a choked voice.  
  
He grinned. "Yep. Sit down. You've got the time and I have all the time in the world."  
  
I sat down. "Am I dreaming? Or did I die?" I couldn't help but ask. This was weird. I wish it was real but it couldn't be, could it?  
  
"You aren't dreaming and you aren't dead." He laughed again. "I thought you needed a friend or rather the big guy did. I know you have Marcy and Guy but did you tell them about your fears? If I know you, man, you've been scared that the scouts will tell you that they don't want you, or you'll screw up your ankle again. That you'll lose. That Brandy will break your heart like Tina did."  
  
I shook my head. Jesse knew me too well even when he's dead. I really miss my best friend. Marcy and Guy just aren't the same.  
  
"Cake eater you need to relax and remember things always work out. They always do. And don't you dare think of trying to kill yourself by swallowing pain meds again. Or I will kill you." Jesse shimmered a moment but was still there. "I have to go but I will be watching."  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go Jesse. I miss you." I wiped away a tear.  
  
He grinned. "I have to. Just play your best Adam." He vanished.  
  
"Banks?" Someone shook me. "Banks wake up. Game's starting in an hour." I opened my eyes and saw Julie standing above me. I realized I was lying on the bench. Had it all been a dream? I stretched and stood up.  
  
"Thanks for waking me. Guess I was more tired then I thought." It had seemed so real. I don't even remember lying down.  
  
"No problem. Coach Wilson told me to come see if you were still on the ice. He called a team meeting. You know like the pep talk he gave before the State Championship?" I grinned. I don't think any of us Varsity players would forget that one.  
  
We walked into the locker room and Guy walked up to me. He slapped on my chest the c for captain. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting him to just give it to me. I think he's been doing a great job as captain but I gladly take it. I never thought I'd miss being captain, but I did.  
  
Coach Wilson smiled. It was a very rare thing to see him smile. He's always so serious. I liked that about him. ''I don't have to remind you that this is the gold medal game, but this is the big one. You can beat the Vikings! You did it in the first game. You did it in the Junior Goodwill Games and you will do it tonight. I have faith in all of you." He paused as Coach Bombay walked in followed by Kenny Wu. Coach Bombay was carrying a box. Were we getting new jerseys? I wondered in confusion.  
  
Coach Bombay opened the box and pulled something out of the box. I couldn't really tell what it was other then the fact that it wasn't a jersey. It was way too small. He tossed it to me before taking more out. It was a black armband. On it, it said:  
  
In memory of Jesse Allen Hall   
  
September 20 1980-August 23 1995  
  
I knew I was now crying. We all new Jesse should have been there. I immediately put it on and saw the others do so. Even Mikah who had never met Jesse. I saw Kenny had already one. He of course, wouldn't be playing tonight, but he would be sitting in the audience cheering us on I'm sure.  
  
"Let's do it for Jesse." I said.  
  
"For Jesse!" They all yelled. Everyone got dressed except for me. I was already dressed.  
  
I walked out of the locker room and looked at a monitor. There was some kind of pre-game show on. The camera swung to show the crowd. I saw one particular sign that summarized what I was thinking. It said:  
  
The Ducks are dreaming of gold medals  
  
That we were. That we were. 


	19. This is What Dreams Are Made of

Notes: first I'm like to point out this fic is very different from the AU fic: We'll Never Know. And something in this chapter is not going to seem plausible but here's my train of thought. This is a fanfic based on a movie right? This has been done in two movies I know of. So why not?  
  
A Dream Come True  
  
Facemask in place? Check. Ankle wrapped tightly? Check. Mouthpiece in place? Check. Nerves going crazy? Yep definitely check.  
  
I'm sitting in the players box waiting for the game to start. I was really nervous about the game. This game was going to be broadcast all over the world. I hope I don't screw up in front of all those people and the scout. This could be the big break I've been waiting for since I was twelve.  
  
"Banks! Take the face off!" Coach Wilson shouted snapping me out of my thoughts. I went onto the ice. Guy was on my left Micah was on my right. Portman and Goldberg were playing defense. Julie got in front of the net. We were ready to start.  
  
Stahl took the face-off. We both exchanged glares. He muttered something in Icelandic but I tried not to show that I had no idea what he had just said. It was just intimidation plain and simple.  
  
The ref dropped the puck and I won the face off. I passed it over to Guy. We all skated towards the Iceland goal. I felt something hit at my ankle and I jumped over it. It was something that the coaches had worked with me to get me trough the slashes at my ankle. We all knew they would.  
  
Guy passed it to me and I took a shot at the goal. I missed. Dang it! I skated after #15 who now had the puck. He was fast but Goldberg and Portman were there ready to stop him.  
  
Micah now had the puck and was eventually slammed into the boards. Guy got the puck back and went for the goal. He shot. Miss!  
  
"Line change!" Wilson yelled. We got off the ice as the next line got onto the ice. I sat down gladly on the bench. So far so good for my ankle.  
  
During the first two period s of the game Charlie and I both scored but Iceland also scored twice. We went into the locker room feeling exhilarated. A tied game! My ankle was feeling it though. It wasn't really the swipes at my ankle, which I was getting a lot of, it was all the skating back and forth. Oh well I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
I looked at the rest of the team. We were all sitting, or lying on the benches. Poor Micah doesn't look like he's recovered from the slam into the boards at the start of the game. He hasn't been on the ice at all since then. I heard the trainer say he was concussed. Right now Micah's just sitting on the bench with an ice pack on his head.  
  
The trainer moved on to me. "Hi Adam. How's the ankle feel?' He asked as he pulled my skate off.  
  
"It's sore but not too bad." I gritted my teeth as he probed my ankle. I hated showing that my ankle hurt.  
  
"Well your ankle is still fine. Good playing out there. You should be fine for the third period." He said putting the skate back on for me. He moved on to the next player.  
  
Coach Wilson and Coach Bombay walked to the center of the locker room. "Team you are doing a great job. Keep it up and we'll have the gold medal. I have faith in all of you. Win or lose we are proud of you." This tournament has really put Coach Wilson in a great mood. It's kind of eerie.  
  
"Always remember who you represent. You are all great hockey players. You can win. You did it in the first round and in the Junior Goodwill Games. Team USA is..." Bombay waited expectantly.  
  
"Going all the way!" We all yelled. It didn't rhyme but we all knew what he was going for. Even Micah seemed to be back with it.  
  
I led everyone one the ice. The crowd was all chanting USA! We circled the ice before heading to the player box. And then the same line that started the game started this period with Averman on Right Wing.  
  
However Stahl won the face off this time. We skated after him but he scored a goal. I was more determined now. When I got the puck I passed it to Averman. He passed it back to me. I shoot and score!  
  
I had never been more shocked when I got two more goals in a row. I haven't gotten a hat trick since I was ten years old playing for the Hawks. It was a feeling that couldn't be described. I had just gotten a hat trick on the number one cede. I almost didn't want to get off the ice when Coach Wilson called for a line change.  
  
I took my seat on the bench. I got many slaps on the back. I was in seventh heaven.  
  
Iceland never really made up the difference in points. When the final buzzer sounded, we won 7-4 with Connie and Dwayne scoring the other points.  
  
We all skated onto the ice throwing pads and gear everywhere. Everyone was on their feet and cheering. The American flag was handed to me first like it had been at the Junior Goodwill Games. And just like the Junior Goodwill Games, the flag was passed to all of the other players. I saw Brandy was standing on the edge of the ice. I skated over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. I twirled her around and she laughed. I put her down so I could hug my family and Marcy.  
  
"I don't mean to scare you Adam but look over there." Jeffrey said. I looked where he was pointing which was the scout who seemed to be having an animated phone conversation with someone. I wonder whom he was talking about. I didn't have much time to think about it as I was whisked away for the gold medal ceremony.  
  
I cried during it. It was the hardest I've cried in a log time. I looked at Iceland who was receiving the silver medal and Canada who was receiving the bronze medal. It was really a dream come true. I held my medal up to the ceiling. I knew Jesse was watching. There was nothing like the adrenaline rush of hearing the National Anthem playing and watching everyone stand and cheer.  
  
When I left the medal podium I saw the scout again. "Adam Banks can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure." I said walking over. I really hope he isn't going to tell me I have no chance in the NHL like scouts did five years ago.  
  
"I want to talk to you about playing for the New York Islanders. I talked to the manager and he had been watching the game on TV. He said it was impressed by your hat trick in the third period. He wants to sign you now."  
  
I was shocked and yet happy. I'd be playing in the NHL next year. Tonight couldn't get any better.  
  
He took out a calendar. "Training stars in a month or two. I have to call for the exact dates. Someone will call you to let you know."  
  
"Wait a minute! I'm still in high school. I haven't even started my senior year. I thought I'd be playing next year." Now I really was shocked. I hadn't expected this. Before this conversation I had just been hoping to make it to the NHL after high school.  
  
"We are interested in starting right away. You can take correspondence school. Singers do it all the time. When do you turn eighteen?"  
  
"In about ten months. I just turned seventeen in June. Will that be a problem?"  
  
"Shouldn't be." He started going through his wallet. He pulled out a business card. "Call me and let me know when you have decided." He walked away.  
  
I couldn't believe this. I pinched myself. This had to be a dream. Me playing in the NHL instead of going to high school? There had to be a catch.  
  
I looked over at my family and friends and realized what the catch was. This wasn't going to be an easy decision. 


	20. Announcement

Notes: I know it is shocking that after all this time I decided to update this fic. But I love this series and I want to finish it just like I want to finish You Never Asked what I Wanted

I stared at the agent in shock. Here I was just worrying that it would be a repeat of the Junior Goodwill Games when they said I wasn't ready. Here was a scout for a pro team wanting to sign me and I wasn't even out of high school yet!

"I know this is all quite a surprise." The agent said continuing. "Why don't you and your family think about it and give me a call." He said and handed me a business card.

I took it. "Thanks." I said.

"We hope you will play for us Adam." He said and left.

I went into the locker room and quickly changed. The locker room was already empty so I knew I had to change quickly. There was talk we were being taken out to celebrate.

I hurried out to the bus and found the team already sitting there with our family and friends. Marcy was saving me a seat at the front of the bus across from Guy and Averman. Marcy was in the seat in front of us.

"So," Marcy said turning around in her seat to face me. "What did the scout say?"

"Well..." I started to say. My brother got out of his seat and sat next to Marcy.

"Yeah I want to know this too."

"Well they offered me a contract."

"Yes!" Marcy said standing up. "Hey guys! Adam is playing for the Islanders after High School."

There was a cheer.

I didn't even get to tell everyone what the contract really said because the bus got really loud. I never got the chance until after we arrived at Planet Hollywood.

We were escorted into the restaurant and into a private area away from the reporters though Coach Bombay told us they would probably sneak into the room.

I sat at a table with Guy, Marcy, Brandy, and Guy's younger sister Alexis. Actually I should say Brandy was sitting in my lap since there weren't quite enough chairs but I wasn't complaining.

My parents, Christina, and Keith were sitting at the table next to us.

"I want to know everything that the scout said to you." My dad said.

"He told me he spoke with the team and they want to sign me and that training starts in a couple of weeks."

"A couple of weeks?" Mom asked in shock. "Didn't you tell him that you are still in high school and that you are only 17?"

"He said they didn't care. He said I could take correspondence courses or something."

"That's great!" Keith said.

"I don't think so." Mom said. "Adam you need to finish high school. I'm sure they could wait until you graduate if they really want you on their team."

"That's true." Dad said. "You could have your pick of several offers. But I think you should join now."

Mom gave dad a look. "We'll discuss this later. We are here to celebrate the win."

I don't think they were going to ask my opinion. Part of me was ready to join the team as the first four years of high school had been horrible but I also wanted to wait.

The photographers came in and took all kinds of pictures of us. The party went on for hours and we didn't leave until after closing. I was too exhausted to think of the contract at the moment.

I fell asleep as soon as we got back to LIU. We were up a couple of hours later for the medal ceremony.

Russia received the Bronze medal and land received the silver medal. I loved hearing the national anthem being played.

This was the greatest summer of my life.


	21. New Coach and New Captains

Varsity Meeting

Notes: This part takes place a week later. Also the choice I make in Captains will be important later.

I walked into the locker room and found most of the Eden Hall Varsity Team already there. It was a week after we won the Gold Medals. It would probably be one of the last practices I had before heading back to New York. For at least a month anyway.

My parents and I talked to the manager of the New York Islanders team and we agreed I'd go through training and see how things go. I'd be able to play in a game or two before I made my decision on whether or not I would join the team. I was excited about it. My mother wasn't too excited but she agreed to this after a lot of debate.

"So," Fulton said. "Who called this practice?"

"Coach did." Charlie said. "He says he has a surprise."

"Great." Goldberg complained. "The last time he had a surprise we were leaving for New York City two weeks early."

"Okay Captain," Mikah said turning toward me. "What did Wilson tell you?"

"He didn't tell me anything." I said with a shrug. I had been just as surprised as the others probably were to get a phone call telling me to be at practice.

A whistle blew and we all headed out into the rink. We found Julie and most of the JV team waiting. We took a seat in the stands in the rows above the JV team.

"I have a few announcements." He said looking down at his clipboard. "First as some of you may have heard, Coach Orion will not be returning this year. He has accepted a coaching job with the University of Michigan."

I looked at Averman, the JV Captain, who just shrugged. This was obviously the first he'd heard of it.

"Until a new Coach can be found, Rick Riley will be taking over as acting Coach of JV."

I tapped Mikah on the shoulder.

He turned around and had an annoyed look on his face. "I haven't talked to Rick since Memorial Day and dad didn't tell me anything about it."

I nodded remembering that Rick and Mikah were not on speaking terms and hadn't been for almost two years.

"We will be starting tryouts this week for Junior Varsity. I ask that the current JV team stay after this meeting for a meeting with Rick. He will let you know of any practices that may be taking place this summer. Next," he said looking down at his clipboard. "As I'm sure all of you heard, Adam Banks will be training with the New York Islanders for the next month and may or may not be returning to Eden Hall so there will need to be a temporary new Captain. Or in this case, captains. I have decided to name Guy Germaine and Mikah Riley co-captains."

"Hey congrats Guy!" I said clapping Guy on the shoulder and then turned around and smiled at Mikah who had a very uncertain look on his face.

"Varsity Team practice starts next week." He said and ended the meeting."

"Okay what's with our new Captain?" Portman asked as he and I walked to the locker room to change. We had changed into our hockey gear figuring this would be an actual practice and not a meeting. "He looks a little green."

I knew he was talking about Mikah. "I have no idea."

"Adam may I talk to you for a minute?" Wilson called.

I followed him into his office.

"I don't think I've had a chance to congratulate you on the Islanders. I am sorry to see you go and yet am proud of you. You are one of the best hockey players I've had the privilege of coaching."

"Thank you." I said.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you decide to finish high school first, you will still have a place on this team and as team captain."

"Thank you." I said again. It was nice to know that Guy and Mikah would be captains while I was gone.

We talked for a few more minutes before I left. I walked into the locker room and found it empty. I quickly changed and headed out.

"Hey Banks wait up!" A voice called.

I froze. I knew that voice. I had sort of been hoping to avoid it since I assumed JV's meeting was still going on. I turned around to face Rick Riley.

***

Notes: I just wanted to give a heads up. While Banks is in New York, the fic will be no longer in Banks' POV. I will mark whose POV every chapter. Also, since this site does not allow Real People in fics, I will be making up the players for the New York Islanders.


	22. A Renewed Feud

Notes: This chapter is split between Adam's POV and Mikah's.

*Adam*

I stared at Rick in disbelief. What did he want? I wondered.

I slung my hockey bag over my shoulder and waited.

"I heard you are going to be working with the Islanders for a month." Rick said.

"Yeah."

"Congrats."

"Thanks." I said and started to turn away but Rick grabbed my arm to stop me. I pulled my arm back and waited.

"Honestly I don't think you are that good but whatever. At least my brother will be Captain. It should make things more interesting between JV and Varsity this year." The way he smiled worried me.

Now I knew why Mikah looked kind of green earlier. He was probably thinking what Rick was thinking. This would probably renew the JV/Varsity feud that had dissipated after Rick left Eden Hall. Or rather was kicked out of Eden Hall.

"Leave my team alone Riley." I said and started to walk away.

"It's not your team anymore Banksie!" He called after me. "You do realize if you play pro, you won't be able to play high school hockey if you decide to finish high school first, right?"

I didn't say anything and just kept walking. This had come up when my parents and I talked to the Manager. He told us that it would all be worked out and there wouldn't be any problem with me playing for Eden Hall if I decided to wait until next year. I threw my gear in the back of my BMW. I had about twenty minutes till I picked up Brandy but I decided to be early.

***

*Mikah*

I still couldn't believe this. I was co-captain of Varsity? Me? That was Rick's thing not mine. My brother and I were different and I was still mad at him for what he pulled against Adam. Heck, I'm still mad at my dad for saying I should have taken Rick's side.

I pulled into the driveway of my house and found that my parents were both gone and Rick's Mustang wasn't in the driveway. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had the house to myself.

I smiled at our housekeeper, Jillian Schleimer, before going up the stairs to my room. I threw my hockey bag into the closet before flopping down on my bed. I heard a car door slam out in the driveway and got up. I looked and saw that Rick was home. Great. I had been hoping to avoid him. I can't believe Eden Hall had chosen him as the acting coach for JV. This was not going to be good.

When I was in Junior High, and in 9th grade, all I ever heard about from Rick was the feud between JV and Varsity. How there was this huge prank war that took place until the teams met in the JV/Varsity Showdown. I know that Keith and Adam both had put an end to it when they were Captains, but Rick wasn't going to let it slide. Not even if I was Captain.

I thought briefly about turning down Captain but knew even if I did, things would not be any better.

I headed down the stairs with my roller blades. I was going to skate to the lake for a while.

I bumped into Rick on the way down the stairs.

"Congrats bro." He said.

I flashed him a glare before quickly going down the rest of the stairs. I contemplated phoning one of my teammates to see if they wanted to hang out but decided not to. I needed some time to myself.

Me a Captain. I wasn't so sure I was excited about Senior Year.


End file.
